


New experience + new life= big problems

by AllytheWolffy98



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of NSFW, Baby, Birth, F/M, Feelings, Kidnapping, Love, Meihem - Freeform, Overprotective, Pansexual Junkrat, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Romance, father for the first time, minor sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllytheWolffy98/pseuds/AllytheWolffy98
Summary: Mei and Junkrat have been together for 2 years. Junkrat decides to give Mei a big surprise on their anniversary; spending a passion night together.Weeks later, Mei starts to have get sick...or that's what she was thinking.Three members of Talon saw this as a opportunity to kill a memeber of overwatch.





	1. Let our bodies unite this night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first artwork, and there might be some mistakes since my english is bad ^^;  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING! NSFW

After a long fight, Junkrat was preparing everything for his anniversary. For the first time he took a bath, making sure that every part of his was completely clean. Junkrat hates taking baths, but he did this for the woman that he loves.

Mako was surprised about how much Jamison has changed, but at the same time, he didn't care at all. As long as Junkrat was distracted and keeping the room quiet (for the first time), Roadhog wouldn't complain.

The taller junker came out of the bathroom all clean, wearing a black jack and some dark blue jeans.  ''Oi! Roadie! how do I look?''

The other junker just looked at Junkrat, giving him thumbs up. ''Where are your presents?'' 

Junkrat just grinned, picked up a box, and left the room, leaving Roadhog alone. Of course, Mako knew what Jamie was about to do, but he couldn't do nothing and just hope that Junkrat knew what he was doing, for once.

Junkrat entered on Mei's room, making sure that she wasn't there. Fortunately, no one was there, so he manage to enter, putting the box on the floor and started to work on his surprise for her icy lover.

Meanwhile, Mei was walking alone towards her room, wondering about what present she can give to her junker lover. When she opened the door of her room, she got surprised; her room was full of candles lit in her room, rose petals around her bed. Mei couldn't believe it, Jamie did all this? she asked herself. Mei felt a warm hug behind her and a kiss on her neck.

''Like yer gift, darl?'' The junker boy asked, kissing his lover on her head and on her neck, but then he noticed a tear on Mei's cheek. ''Darl? are ya okay? don't ya like it?'' Jamison asked, afraid that maybe she didn't like it, afraid that she might run away or something worst.

''No no!, I love it, _wǒ xǐhuan..._ I just..'' Mei didn't know what to say, what Jamison did for her was beautiful, the best thing he has ever made, but she felt bad since she doesn't have anything for him.

''Then what is it, luv?'' Junrat asked.

Mei turned around to looked at him and hugged him. ''I don't have anything for you. I...I don't know how to thank you...I'm sorry'' she began to cry. Junkrat blushed, hugged her, and whispered to her ear ''But darl, you are here, with me...that's all that matter, just da two of us.'' Mei raised her head to see Jamison's eyes. 

They looked at each other and slowly they joined their lips, at first they were kissing soft and slowly, but then they began to kiss in a passionate way. Jamison began to slip his hand under Mei's t-shirt, making Mei to gasp a little. ''Mei...if you want me to stop, just tell m-'' Jamison was silent by Mei's lips. She began to kiss his neck, then his chest, making Jamison moan. ''Jamie...I want you.'' These words were enough for Junkrat to keep doing what he was doing.

Minutes later, their clothes where around the floor. Their bodies were completely naked, united...Junkrat slowly got on top of her, he knows that this was her first time. Jamison has had lovers before, both men and woman, but they were only night stand, nothing more, nothing serious. But Mei... for some reason he wanted more, not just sex... he loved her...HE loves her, like SHE loves him.

Junrat kissed her neck, then his lips where touching her breats. Mei moaned, her legs were trembling when Junkrat started to spread them. ''Darl, if I hurt you, please tell me.'' Mei nodded, she trust him, she knows that he will be careful, gentle...

Mei felt him slide into her, feeling a little of pain. Junkrat noticed her tears, _'Damn it, I need ta be careful, more gentle'_ he thought. 

Hours has passed, and their bodies where still united, Jamison was moving hard and fast, while Mei was hugging him with Jamison making her moan more and more. Junkrat was close, so was Mei, until they finally came down from their climax. Jamison collapsed on top of Mei. ''Jamie...'' she moaned, rubbing Junkrat's head. ''Wow darl... that was great, I love ya''. Mei giggled and kissed him. ''I love you too, Jamie''.

Junkrat kissed Mei on her pink cheek, they both hugged as they slowly closed their eyes. 


	2. A new day, a new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei finds out something about her...something that will change her life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, please enjoy

It's a beautiful morning. The rays of the sun illuminates Mei's room, revealing two couples cuddling each other. Mei opens her eyes and blushes when she sees her junker lover right next to her. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to since she had to take a bath; she always takes a bath in the morning. She carefully gets up from her bed, trying to not wake Junkrat up and takes a bath.

* * *

Junkrat wakes up and notices that Mei is not in her bed. He looks around, trying to find her, until he saw his lover coming out from the bathroom, covering her body with a light blue towel. ''You're such a bad girl, snowball'' Junkrat said with a grin on his face. ''W-What? what did I do?''Mei asked nervous and confused. ''Well, ya didn't wake me up to take a bath with you, if you get me point''. Mei's face turned extremely red and covers her face, forgetting that she was holding towel. ''Whooho, now that's what I like to see in the mornings''. Mei picks her towel up and covers herself, with her face more red than ever. '' _Nǐ B-Biàntài!_ shut up you-''. Mei was silent when Junkrat grabbed Mei's arm and pulls her to the bed, making her to be on top. ''I love to feel your breats on my chest, darl''.

Mei giggled and kissed him. '' _Bàoqiàn,_ I didn't want to bother you.'' she said. ''Aww darl, I wouldn't mind being woken up by some beauty''.

* * *

 

Tracer, D.Va, and Zarya were waiting for Mei, until she finally appears. ''Good morning, love! we've been waiting for you, where were you?'' Tracer said as she hugged Mei. ''Yeah, Tracer didn't let me eat my food beucase we had to wait for you'' D.Va said who start eating her cereal. ''Sorry, sorry girls, I...um...overslept.'' Mei lied to the girls, she didn't want to tell them that she spent the night with Junrat. One thing is being in a relationship with Junrat, which was a big surprise for the entire team, but other thing is telling that she slept with him. 

Zarya pat Mei's head ''Did leetle Mei sleep well? I listen strange noise last night on your room.'' Mei's face turned red after hearing this. ''Ah! t-that? I...k-kinda have a nightmare...yeah! a nightmare.'' ''A nightmare? OMG please tell us about your nightmare!'' D.Va said this with her full mouth. ''I...don't want to talk about it, it's...kinda personal.'' Mei said this sounding a little nervous. ''Don't worry, love, we understand, you don't have to tell us.'' Tracer says. 

Meanwhile, Junkrat and Roadhog were eating and talking almost next to the table where Mei was. ''So...'' Roadhog said. ''So... wot? do ya want to know how it went?'' Junkrat asked, but was silent when Roadhog hit him on the head. ''Ow! you could have just say no, mate!''

Mei saw this and she giggled a little bit. Junkrat noticed and he winked at her. 

Weeks has passed and Mei started to feel sick; she has been vomiting, having nausea and nearly almost fainted on a battle. Junkrat has been getting worried, but she got more worried about that time she fainted on the battle.

''Darl, how do ya feel?'' Junkrat asked, hugging her and worried that she might get worst. ''I...I'm fine, Jamie, I'm just a little-'' Mei was about to say that she felt a little sick, but she got interrupted by Jamison ''Don't say that you're fine or a little sick, cause yer not.'' 

Mercy knocked Mei's room and opened the door. ''Mei? are you he- oh! am I interrupting something?'' Mei standed up and walked towards Mercy ''No, no. I was waiting for you.'' Mei said. ''Follow me, Mei, let's see what's the problem.'' Mercy said this after she and Mei left the room, leaving Junkrat alone. Junkrat wanted to follow her, but Mei asked him to not follow her, since she doesn't want to worry him, more than he already is.

* * *

 

Minutes has passed and Mei was getting impatient about the results. ''The results are ready Mei, now let's what you...'' There was a huge silence on the room. ''What? what is it? Mercy? Please answer me!'' Mercy still didn't respond, she was, in fact, in shock. ''Mei...did...did you and Junkrat...?'' Mercy asked. ''Just please tell me what's wrong!'' Mei was more worried than ever. Mercy looked at Mei, still in shock. ''Mei...you're pregnant''. Mei, after hearing this, she couldn't believe it, she was in total shock with no words. She couldn't just believe it, her mind was spinning around, then she remembers Junkrat... how would he react? or even better, how the WHOLE team would react? So many questions with no answers. Mei began to cry and sat on the floor. She has been making mistakes over and over, but this was the WORST mistake that she has ever made. Mercy hugged her, trying to comfort her.

''What am I going to do? I messed up...I really messed up! this is all mu fault, what am I going to tell the whole team?... what...what am I going to tell to Jamie?'' Mei said this and started to cry even more. ''You have to tell everyone, but I think Jamison needs to know first. If you want I can be there for-'' Mercy was interrupted by Mei, telling her that she will tell Jamison alone the new. Angela nods let Mei go.

* * *

 

Junkrat waited and waited, until Mei finally arrived. ''Oi! Mei! finally! I was getting so worried, is everything okay? will you get better? hey...why are you crying?'' Junkrat asked, noticing the tears coming out from Mei's eyes. Mei looked at him and hugged and he hugged her back. ''Jamie...I am not sick''. Junkrat was relieved after hearing this, but still confused. ''Well that's good news, roight? why are you crying?'' Jamison asked. Mei sighed and finally told him. ''Jamie... I'm pregnant... we're going to be a baby.''

''Wait... WHOT?! w-what do ya mean?! H-How?!'' Junkrat was surprised. He? a father? impossible. Mei cried ''I knew it...you don't want the baby...our baby...'' Junkrat looked at her and grabbed her arms. ''N-No, Mei! I didn't mean to sound angry, i-is just...I can't believe it...but you know what, oi won't leave ya'' he said this as he kissed her ''I love ya Mei, I...I caused this, this is moi fault, and this time I will be responsable, or at least I will try... you are my bomb, Mei. I love ya, darl.'' This words made Mei speachless. Those were the most beautiful words that Jamison have ever said. She didn't think twice and she kissed him with passion. '' _Wǒ yě ài nǐ_ , Jamison Fawkes.'' Junkrat giggled after haring this. ''Darl, I don't know what you said.'' Mei smiled at him and whispered in his ear. ''I said, I love you too, Jamison Fawkes.''

Junkrat kissed her and rub her belly. ''I can't want to see ya, moi little snow cup.''

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! more coming soon!


End file.
